Yo No Se Mañana
by Edeny Grandchester
Summary: Songfic de mi autoría...el sabor y la pasión de una buena salsa combinada con mis personajes favoritos...


YO SÉ MAÑANA…..

_Yo no sé si tú y no sé si yo_

_Seguiremos siendo como hoy…_

Me miro al espejo, inquieta, mi reflejo no me satisface, mis ojos verdes están muertos cuando antes eran alegres, llenos de vida, de esperanzas, ahora solo son lagos vacíos su brillo se había perdido, su vida se ha extinguido, se murió en una fría noche nevada, un brillo de decisión los envolvió, tome el cepillo para peinar mis rubios cabellos, no puedo echarme para atrás cuando ya lo decidí, pensé, te amaba, te deseaba, no sabes cuánto, suspire resignada, ya había pensado en todos, siempre preocupada en los demás, en su felicidad, en su bienestar…¿y yo?..¿Y mi felicidad? ¿Mi alegría? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado despertar en tus brazos sintiendo tu calor?, besar tus labios, poderte cocinar, cuidarte, abrazarte, estar contigo en tus éxitos y tus fracasos, poder hacer una familia, pero no….todos esos sueños y planes se fueron al traste, por mi decisiones, malas decisiones, siempre anteponiendo a todo y a todos, anteponiéndolos a mi felicidad, a mis sueños, mis ilusiones…deberían erigirme una estatua…."Santa Candy"….pídeselo…todo te lo concederá aun a costa de su propia felicidad…. Solté una seca carcajada Eso me haría feliz…, pensé tristemente…

Mire por ultima vez mi departamento, mis ojos recorrieron el cuarto vacío, creí que vivir rodeada de mi familia sería feliz…estúpida ilusión, ¿Cuándo podía ser feliz si la razón de mi vida esta tan lejos? ¿Aquel por quien late mi corazón pertenece a otra? ¿Cómo vivir cuando estoy muerta?, era mejor dejar de existir a seguir con este vacío en mi alma, cuando este amor me corroe y la amargura me invade poco a poco, seguí fingiendo, seguí llevando mi vida, engañándome y engañándolos…creí que fingir era la mejor solución, hasta que un día me descubrí vacía, estéril, sin lagrimas… creyendo vivir, respirar, comer, andar….

Pero no más….había decidió dejar esta vida, abandonaba Chicago, abandonaba mi vida de enfermera, de dulce hija adoptiva, de buena amiga, mujer decente, estaba harta de esto, de ser siempre la buena Candy, la inocente, la pobrecita….hoy partía hacia Nueva york... ¿que encontraría? No lo sé, pero debía enfrentarlo, aunque regresara fracasada moriría feliz al saber que al menos lo había intentado, no pedía mucho, solo una noche, solo unas horas, tan solo unos minutos…con solo hundirme en sus ojos unos instantes estaría contenta, el solo respirar el mismo aire que él, con solo verlo un instante más, estaría satisfecha.

Abandone mi departamento, una carta para Albert y otra para Annie explicando mi desaparición era suficiente para mi, hoy Candy había muerto y nacía una nueva mujer, decidida a vivir cada instante, cada segundo, a gozar la belleza de la vida, ansiaba vivir, regocijarme de todo, aunque fuera por un solo instante en tus brazos, había sido muy clara en mis cartas, aun no sabía que haría, no sabía que pasaría en Nueva York, si mis planes no salían como yo pensaba me iría de ahí a la búsqueda de nuevos horizontes donde nadie me conociera, donde mi vida tuviera un nuevo sentido, lejos de todo y todos, lejos de él.

Te pedí una cita de la manera más insospechada, te envié un Ramo de rosas azules, tan hermosas como tus ojos, pidiéndote ver en mi cuarto de hotel, no sabía si irías o no, no sé cómo reaccionaras, espero que bien, son ya cerca de las ocho, tan solo faltan dos minutos cuando tocan a mi puerta, tan puntual como buen ingles, sonreí internamente, abro la puerta y ahí estás tú, tan gallardo, imponente, varonil, vestías un elegante pantalón negro junto con tu camisa blanca, sonreíste al verme.

-Hola Candice…-tu voz sonó tan formal, aunque tus ojos brillaron traviesos.

-Hola Terrence….-le seguí el juego–pasa….gracias por venir…

-Mmmm…la verdad me intrigo tu nota…-tus azules zafiros me recorrieron inquietos

-¿Si verdad ?...esa era mi intención….-sonreí -¿gustas té?...

-Mmm…no…- me miraste escrutadoramente. Por dios te veías hermoso, más guapo de lo que te recordaba y eso ya era mucho, ya no eras aquel jovencito y yo ya no era aquella muchachita enclenque, te veías tan masculino, mas alto y gallardo, tu cuerpo se veía torneado, marcado, fuerte, ¡dios, se me hizo agua la boca¡.

Ambos nos sentaron en la pequeña salita, mirándonos de frente, yo me deleite con lo que mis ojos veían, _hermoso_, simplemente _hermoso_ pensé.

Tus azules ojos me recorrían curiosos, aunque tu mirar no me decía nada, sabía que estabas inquieto, tal vez rememorando nuestro pasado tan agridulce.

-Me extraño que me hablaras ahora….-tu voz profunda me regreso al presente.

-si…me encuentro de paso…-desvié mi verde mirada, perdiéndome en un punto infinito- he renunciado a mi trabajo en Chicago…

-¿Cómo?...-me miro asombrado.

-si...-lo mire tranquila- he decido cambiar de aires y de vida Terrence…

-…-me miro extrañado

-renuncie a todo….para renovarme….renovarme aquí o en otro lado…

Terry palideció un poco ante mis palabras, sus ojos me interrogaban de manera inquisitiva, le sostuve la mirada, decida a arriesgarme, aquí estaba yo enfrentando mi pasado para vivir mi presente, dispuesta a todo, era el momento.

-Candy….

-Si…Terry…ya me canse de pensar en los demás y no pensar en mi…en mi felicidad…no quiero llegar al mañana y descubrirme vacía, estéril, cual cascarón vacío…yo no sé mañana….si vivo o muero…y no quiero morirme así….pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue…-me acerque a él, cerrando la distancia que nos separaba, acaricie su mano, el me miro inescrutable, sentí el calor de su piel, me tomo del rostro, acariciándolo suavemente, delimitándolo.

-Candy….yo no puedo ofrecerte…- sus ojos me miraron con infinita tristeza.

-no importa…no hay nada escrito entre tú y yo…no lo necesito….me canse de pensar…quiero vivir…y quiero vivir contigo…- lagrimas empezaron a surcar mi rostro- no quiero saber que se acaba mañana el mundo y no haberte dicho esto…... Te amo Terrence Grandchester…te amo…-sonreí entre mis lagrimas.

-te Amo Candice White…-sonrió y sus labios cubrieron los míos en este segundo beso de amor, era tan dulce….Sus labios carnosos se hundieron en mí, su sabor mezclado a miel y canela, ya no era aquel beso juvenil. Era un beso apasionado, salvaje, mas adulto, me aferre a sus hombros fuertes y musculosos, sentí su calor rodearme, recorrí su cuello con mis manos, suave piel, acaricie su pulso acelerado, sentí tus labios recorrer mi rostro con suaves besos.

-Te amo…..-me elevas entre tus brazos fuertes, te sujeto del cuello, sin dejarte de besar, me llevas ansioso a mi recamara, te sientas sobre la cama y me siento en tus muslos sin dejar de besarte, me intoxica tu sabor, tan adictivo, con calma me desnudas, tus dedos largos desabotonaban lentamente mi ropa, al mismo tiempo deslizas tus ardiente labios por mis ojos, saboreas los lóbulos de mis orejas, la nuca, mi cuello, yo me arqueo de placer, recorres cada centímetro de mi piel, siento el calor de tus labios y gimo ansiosa, deslizas mi blusa por mis hombros mientras yo hago lo mismo con tu camisa, acaricio tu tórax desnudo, piel de seda, recorro cada línea de tus músculos, beso cada centímetro de tu piel, saboreas mis pecosos hombros.

- Amo cada peca de tu cuerpo….amo cada centímetro de ti…-me susurras.-déjame probarte…déjame amarte…Candy…- tu boca continua su sensual recorrido por mi piel, besando, lamiéndome, deslizas mi sostén, admiras mis senos quienes se erigen ante tu ardorosa mirada, con tu pulgar los acaricias suavemente, gimo ansiosa, con solo tu toque me enciendo, tanto tiempo desperdiciado, tanto tiempo llorando cuando pude estar en tus brazos amándote, tu boca toma posesión de mi seno, ¡que locura¡, siento tu lengua provocarme olas de placer, succionándome suavemente.

Continuas desnudándome con una mano, deslizas mi falda dejándome solo con mi bragas, me recuestas en la cama, admiras mi desnudes yo te miro amorosa, deseosa, veo como te desnudas, disfrutando de la vista, todo tú imponente, tan regio, hermoso dios de la sensualidad, mi mirada acaricia cada centímetro de tu musculoso y firme cuerpo, te recuestas a mi lado, siento tu ardiente calor envolverme, continuas tu recorrido, deslizas el último vestigio de ropa junto con mi cordura, mis tímidas caricias te producen tanto placer, lo veo en tus ojos, ardorosos, candentes, tu mano acaricia mi intimidad, tus dedos recorren ese punto intimo con suavidad, el placer me envuelve, elevándome hasta el cielo en una ola de placer, tus dedos se introducen en mi acariciándome suavemente, grito sorprendida, ahondas tu intrusión sintiéndome cálida, húmeda y estrecha.

-Me esperabas ¿verdad?...-gruño satisfecho – solo yo….

-si…-gemí – solo tú….Terry….

Continuas con esas intimas caricias provocándome inmenso placer, placer desconocido para mi, te deslizas y te hundes entre mis piernas, sentí tu boca acariciarme de manera intima, eso me elevo a los cielos, mi cabeza daba vueltas de placer, sentir tu boca, tu lengua recorrerme, saborearme me volvió loca, ¡estaba muerta y había llegado al cielo ¡me elevaste a un éxtasis absoluto, sentí fluir en mi toda mi miel, grite desesperada.

Tú gruñiste satisfecho pero continuaste con tus embates, moría de placer, un orgasmo tras otro me provocaste llevándome a la cima, te detuviste momentáneamente, tus ojos oscuros de deseo se encontraron con los míos, me miraste con tal ardor que me inflamabas toda.

-Terry…..te amo…

-Te amo pecas…y no pienso dejar de hacerlo por lo que me resta de vida…- me besaste con desesperación, me recorriste acariciándome con salvajismo y ansiedad.

_Tanto tiempo llorándote, añorándote_, _amándote en silencio_, pensé recorrí silenciosa tu rostro, te acaricie con suavidad casi con temor.

-¿En verdad estamos juntos? …-mi ansiedad se palpaba.

-Si pecosa…-Terry me miro amorosamente, sonrió con dulzura, como siempre me sonreía_, solo a mi_ pensé orgullosa.

-Estamos juntos, eres mía y yo soy tuyo….- susurro con tanta convicción que eso me elevo al cielo…_cuanto te amo_, mi corazón se inflamo de felicidad.

- Te amo pecosa…-

Sentí tus caderas desnudas acariciar las mías, sintiendo la dureza de tu miembro, temblé, a pesar de lo vivido aun necesitaba más, te necesitaba todo, sentirte dentro de mí, amarte, y que me amaras, deslice mi mano y tímidamente te acaricie, recorriéndote todo.

-Candy….no me dejes…no me abandones, nunca más….-el tono desesperado de Terry me rompió el corazón, el sufría al igual que yo las consecuencias de nuestros errores, de las terribles decisiones que de manera tan precipitada había tomado, llevándolos a la infelicidad.

-No… Terry…nunca….más…..…nunca…..….-lo beso desesperadamente, siento su sabor mezclado con el mío– Te necesito…te necesito tanto…-una silenciosa lagrima escurrió sobre mi mejilla.

-No llores pecosa….-Terry me miraba tiernamente.

-Ámame…-gemí.

Terry descanso un poco el peso en mi, colocándose a un lado, me lleno de besos apasionados y ardientes caricias, se deslizo sobre mis caderas separándolas, haciéndome suya, introduciéndose en mi con suavidad, me puse un poco rígida al sentirlo, tenia miedo, pero lo deseaba tanto, con desesperación, él se deslizo poco apoco en mí, lentamente, con ternura, con una devoción que me conmovía.

-Tranquila pecosa, nunca te lastimaría….nunca más…-Terry me prodigo suaves besos en mi rostro, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a él,_ me llenaba, me completaba, era mi todo, él era yo y yo era él, éramos uno solo._ Terry inicio su movimiento candente, sutil dentro de mí, me aferro a sus hombros, cerrando los ojos ante el inmenso placer que me producía saberme de él.

-Mía…solo mía…- me susurra al oído.

-Si…Terry...En cuerpo y alma…te he esperado por largo tiempo….-gemí ardorosa.

Oleadas de placer nos envolvieron, gimiendo al unísono, las embestidas se hicieron más y más continuas, duras, poderosas, implacables _¿acaso había más grande placer que tener a Terry entre mis piernas?_

_¿Acaso es pecado este amor tan poderoso?, _lo amaba lo amaba tan locamente que no importaba ya nada, ni nadie, más que ellos dos y sus cuerpos amándose bajo la luna, inmersos en la locura de su amor, sin importar nadie más.

El éxtasis nos envolvió llevándonos a un orgasmo tan largo y placentero, Terry derramo toda su simiente en mi, llenándome, completándome, haciéndome mujer, _su mujer_, nos besamos agotados, Terry la abrazo posesivamente.

-Nunca más pecosa…-sonrió-Nunca más te dejare ir de mi lado….he simulado vivir y llevar una vida estable, pero este instante a lado tuyo me ha hecho renacer, renacer en tus brazos, quiero vivir y morir en ti….

-Terry...-lo abrace desesperada.

¿-Estas dispuesta a enfrentar lo que se viene?

-Mientras estés a mi lado….amándome…que el mundo ruede…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

Miraba el pasar de las personas, la noche había caído, estaba en el pent-house que Terry acababa de comprar para ella, apenas había llegado de su trabajo en un hospital cercano, pese a la reticencia de Terry de que trabajara, ella había decidido conseguir uno empleo, era casi la hora en que él llegaría, ansiaba poder abrazarlo y besarlo, el castaño pasaba casi todas las noches con ella, ¿Qué pensaba Susana de eso? Miro indiferente el paisaje, ¿Que importaba?...a ella en determinado momento poco le importaba lo que opinaban los demás, aunque llevaban a cabo su amorío con discreción, sabía que en algún momento la sociedad se daría cuenta de su pecado, aún mas cuando a ella se le empezara a notar su embarazo, si, esperaba un hijo de Terry y tal cosa no había hecho más que llenarla de felicidad, después de que pensó que su futuro se vislumbraba vació estéril, en su vientre llevaba el fruto de su amor, un amor puro, verdadero, quizás prohibido o mal visto por la sociedad, pero real, eterno y totalmente perfecto, aun no le daba la noticia a Terry pero sabría que él se volvería loco de felicidad, ansiaba una familia y una familia con ella, tal vez así Susana diera su brazo a torcer, ¿pero que mas daba?...nada ni nadie empañaría su felicidad.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y él entro, tan gallardo e imponente como siempre, corrió a abrazarme, me levanto en vilo besándome apasionadamente_. Soy tan feliz_, pensé.

-Te extrañe mona pecas…-sonrió pícaro.

-yo también…mocoso engreído….-rei abrazándolo.

-Te tengo una noticia…-dijimos al unisonó.

-Tu primero mi amor….-dijo Terry

-Pero primero...-sonreí traviesa– Bésame…

-sus deseos son ordenes…-el me beso apasionadamente y me cargo – Te amo…Te amo…. déjame demostrarte cuanto….- me susurro seductoramente al oído, despareciendo en la intimidad de su cuarto donde nos amamos de manera total y entregada, olvidándonos de todo y todos, engullidos en nuestra felicidad…. De aquí a la eternidad.


End file.
